Strength
by midnight serendipity
Summary: They were two beings suffering from the pains of war. Unknown to them that they draw their strengths from each other. (Katniss & Finnick)
1. Chapter 1

I give a frustrated sigh as I trudge noiselessly to retrieve my arrow, which is a good 4 inches away from where my target originally was. I can feel annoyance brimming in my chest already as I realize that it was the third game I failed to hit. Honestly, anymore of this bullshit and I know Coin's gonna have my head on a silver plate; she has after all tolerated me enough just to gain my cooperation.

A few weeks after we were rescued from the arena, I took advantage of the District 13 doctor's diagnosis "anxiety" and dislodged any of their attempts to talk to me (except of course when it came to Prim) and proceeded to isolate myself whilst everyone was busy with the preparations for the rebellion. Then when Plutarch suggested taking me to 12, I saw the stubborn glint in the president's eyes as she tried to consider it in her head, but agreeing nonetheless.

I didn't know what to expect on visiting my home again, but after seeing the desolation, death and ruin that was brought upon the bombings I sure knew that "anxiety" was already down the drain, for even depression is an understatement for what I felt. After my visit, I continued my isolation, perhaps becoming more sullen than before, not giving a shit about Coin's schedule which I know is a big deal for the stern woman. The doctor of course noticed this and told me to pinpoint the source of my distress and talk about it, which for me is such an obvious and common advice. Pinpointing it is easy because it was such an elephant in the room: Peeta's situation, the pretense of being madly in love with him and the rebellion. But it was discussing it with someone that I'm currently not sure about. I do have people I trust, but it just doesn't feel right talking about it with them. My mom, wise and practical, but there are just some things that are too delicate for her to handle. Prim, strong and intuitive, but I prefer to leave her out of the list, because as impossible as it may seem, I still want to provide a normal adolescence for her that Panem has to offer; for me to burden her with these is tantamount to robbing her of her innocence. Haymitch, knowledgeable and reliable when it comes to my survival, but right now I'm still too angry with him to consider him and I'm not exactly the type to shed my pride so easily. Then of course there is Gale, out of all the people in my list Gale would seem to be the perfect choice, my best friend, my shoulder, my rock. But lately I don't know what have become of our used-to-be easy going relationship. Whenever I try to talk to him about these things, words just get stuck in my throat, and discussing Peeta with him just won't help. For even though he's aware of my hoax story with Peeta he gets riled up easily, which makes me to just shut up or discuss nonsensical things with him like the weather. Apparently my friendship with Gale has reached a standstill which of course makes me guilty, thus adding to my woes.

These woes however had lead me to my current predicament, not used to being idle for such a long time I decided to push my luck further and paid a visit to president Coin.

"So you want to hunt in exchange for your training schedule?" she asked, her irritated glare betraying her passive stupor. I don't blame her for being irritated though; after all, I just walked in on their meeting to personally ask another favor. I don't know however if I should be thankful or wary that she chose to dismiss everyone first before we had a "heart to heart" talk as she put it.

"Yes..If you'll permit it" I continued, wanting to bash my head for my lame attempts of buttering her.

"You do know that I can be generous Soldier Everdeen, though I just can't help but wonder where this proposition of yours would get us?"

I have considered a multitude of scenarios that would take place over my head once I approach her, luckily this is one of them. I take a breath as I give out my response, which to me is not very resounding for my situation. "I'll fight with you, that's for certain. I just need time to think on being the mockingjay, but I promise tonight you'll have my answer."

"So it would seem that you haven't had enough time as of the moment?"

"I know that you have already been lenient with me, but tonight I'll give you my answer. You have my word."

Coin gave a light chuckle that was dripping with sarcasm. Her eyes alight with amusement as she spoke. "You may be important to _the people_, but I think you may have a slight misconception on how much. You see soldier Everdeen, plans have already been made and strategies have already been mulled over long before your games, you just provided us a face when you pulled out those berries. We _can _fight with or without you actually, we just need your face."

I didn't know whether she was expecting a reply and I didn't know what to give her anyway so I just settled for a slight nod.

With a mocking tone she continued "It's not that hard of a job I presume, but if you need some more time, then by all means you have my permission."

"Thank you" I reply, more out of custom than sincerity and turned to leave.

"Though, I will wait for an answer tonight soldier Everdeen, because like I said, you are important…_to them._" She added, her steely gaze never wavering.

I give a curt nod before turning once again to leave her office.

I can feel my shoulders slump and let out a sigh again as our conversation this morning replayed in my head and it angers me that I still can't get my mind in focus when Coin already made her point clear: no answer tonight and I'm dead. I take a seat at the forest floor and cradled my head with my hands. Back in district 12 I usually go to the meadow to think, its serenity and solitude always managed to clear my head and calm my belligerent spirit. But here in 13, the forest looks nothing of that sort, instead of peaceful its foliage actually seems gloomy and sinister, worsening my already dampened mood. I close my eyes for a moment, the truth is I don't actually give a damn about my life anymore, maybe that's why no matter how I try, I find it hard to straighten myself, then I think of Prim and in an instant my eyes open and my chest hardens together with my resolve. As if on cue, my ears perk up from the sound of a twig snapping, a game no doubt.

I stand up, steadying my stance while drawing my bow and an arrow. I decide to take advantage of my momentary determination for I know it will be fleeting and with that thought my eyes zero in on my target, a deer. "Think of Prim" I remind myself, I give a breath and feel a rush as I release my arrow, I then feel myself give a knowing smirk as my arrow finds its mark.

I keep poking my food for the past 5 minutes, my hunger long since faded. I glanced at the clock again, willing it to go slower, why the fuck had the Capitol chosen tonight to air Caesar's interview of Peeta of all nights. Now it seems foolish to have given my word to Coin, when all of the day's events have managed to make me more of a wreck than before. "Think of Prim" I thought and repeated it over my head like a mantra, but this time even the thought of my little sister made no avail of a difference.

"Hey Catnip" Gale chirped as he sat down beside me. "Here I got this for you, since I saw you weren't able to get one" he continued as he placed an apple in front of me.

Typical Gale, trying to cheer me up or get me talk at the least by offering me food, since the portions here in 13 weren't much for anybody.

"It would be easier if you just talked to me you know" he sighed.

"Peeta's interview?" he inquired when I didn't respond.

"Peeta's interview" I admitted.

"What about it?"

"You saw it Gale, he doesn't want me to be the mockingjay, which is so unlike him yet the way he said it he didn't look…" I trailed away, unable to finish my sentence.

"Tortured?" Gale finished bluntly.

I remained silent, resenting the thought but unable to disagree with it. Peeta was many things, but being a coward was never one of them, but Gale is right, when I saw his interview a while ago, he didn't look any bit forced.

"Doesn't matter" Gale said with a shrug.

I glance at him questioningly, prodding him to continue.

Gale turns to face me, his blue eyes meeting mine "I know you Katniss, you'll be the mockingjay." He states matter-of-factly.

I tear my gaze away from him, irritated by Gale's indifference; maybe he's right that no matter where this indecisiveness leads, one way or another I'll still be the mockingjay, which is Coin's point after all. But still, it hurts that my best friend doesn't even consider my feelings. Ever since the hunger games, I felt like a ball being volleyed by people around me, not having my own say on where I should go. The funny thing is though, I don't even know if I should feel this, if I have the right to feel this, we are in a war for God's sake and here I am the face of the rebellion wallowing in my selfish melancholies. I scan the cafeteria, trying to dismiss my unwelcome thoughts, when my eyes land on a bronze haired guy, who seems that I haven't seen for a very long time. I don't know what happens or why it does, but the instant I realize it's Finnick I feel relief wash over me and my lips twitch upward in a small smile.

I instantly stand and make my way towards him, uncaring of Gale's confusion towards my abrupt departure. I don't know why I'm suddenly elated by the sight of Finnick, but I guess it's because of the fact that I owe my life to him. Even though no one mentioned it to me, I know it was him who rescued me after the arena was destroyed. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but I remember the feeling of being carried by strong arms while nestled on a rock hard chest. I also remember the scent of ocean breeze and sugary mint that brought me comfort and calmed my senses effectively putting me to the most peaceful slumber that even a sedative induced sleep didn't even come close in comparison. I remember being roused by an argument whose voices I later recognized as Haymitch and Finnick, wherein Finnick wanted to come back in order to save Johanna and Peeta, but was prevented by Haymitch due to the nick of time. The memory makes my cheeks redden in embarrassment as I recall being unreasonable towards Finnick during the first few weeks after our rescue, when trying to think of it, he did actually make an effort to save me because I don't remember seeing him anywhere near me when I shot the arrow towards the force field.

The memories fade away when I sit down and take a look at the man sitting across from me, his tousled golden bronze hair now an inch longer than before, his tanned skin making him standout amidst the pallid complexion of the people here in 13, his brows knit in confusion as he works a complicated knot. Small purplish circles from lack of sleep are now appearing under his eyes. But all of that combined with the sharpness of his nose, his chiseled cheekbones and jaws, and the broadness of his shoulders; he is still the strikingly handsome man I have met before, who looks more of a Greek god than a grief stricken victor. I know I am not the only one who's thought of this in 13, based from the longing looks girls are giving him here, ironic however that the object of their affection seems pretty oblivious to their stares and would rather prefer the company of his rope than any woman here.

"Hey Finnick" I said starting conversation.

"Hey Katniss" he acknowledges without looking at me.

I reach out and grasp one of his hands which are now red and sore to make him look at me. It works as he raises his eyes to meet mine and I am again stunned by the intensity of his emerald orbs.

"How are you?" I manage, which makes me want to roll my eyes at my insensitivity, the guy's suffering from depression damnit and I ask how he is.

"I am well, thanks for asking" he continues politely with an amused expression alight in his eyes, obliterating my expectations of a snide remark for my stupidity.

"You are well?" I prod, again ever-so-bluntly, so much for wanting to make it up to him.

"I'm not half of who I used to be, but I'm coping. Though, shouldn't I be the one asking you this question girl on fire?" He admitted, dropping the rope and crossing his arms in front of him, his amusement palpable.

"I'm good" I answer with a noncommittal shrug, retracting my hand, not liking the turn of the conversation.

He in turn just raises his eyebrows.

"What about me Finnick?"

"Mockingjay issues?" he asked

I shrug again.

"C'mon Katniss, you can talk to me" he says, concern evident in his eyes as he leans towards me.

"What do you want to know?" I ask avoiding his gaze.

"Start by telling me how you really are. I mean c'mon, you are perhaps the only one who hasn't had a say in this situation since the very start. Yet here you are now, being looked upon as the leader of the rebellion, not one bothering to ask how you feel about it."

I gape at him, for the first time since the rescue; somebody understood how I felt even without me openly discussing my emotions.

"I hit a spot didn't I?" he smirked.

I narrow my eyes at him, refusing to admit it. He laughs at my antics, which in turn lightens my mood, making me give in.

"I'm scared Finnick" I admit. "I can fight Snow, I want to. I just don't know how to lead these people who sees me as the face of this revolution. I mean what if I just lead them to their deaths. I don't want to give anyone false hopes, and I don't want more blood on my hands anymore, I've already got plenty" my shoulders sagging along with my confession. "Besides, Peeta and Coin doesn't want me to be the mockingjay either." I continue, my tone becoming more sullen with bitterness.

Finnick narrows his eyes at me while speaking "Katniss, there's no question about Coin's stand, that woman's got a stick shoved up her ass. But is that really what you believe Peeta's trying to tell you?" He finishes.

My eyes widen about his comment on Coin, while trying to choke my laughter down. But when I realize his remark on Peeta, my expression becomes bemused. "You mean he could be telling me otherwise?"

"All I'm saying is you know him better than I do."

I realize he's right, I do. I think about Peeta and his ability to twist words to get his message across the people of Panem while successfully eluding the dangers of the Capitol's wrath, even now. For the first time, I understand.

"He does want me to be the mockingjay" I say with a gasp. The nod I get in response from Finnick is enough to justify my realization.

"But why would he? Why would he encourage me in spite of his predicament?" I ask, again feeling lost and afraid for what it might bring him. I may not harbor the same feelings Peeta feels for me, but he is still my friend and to have him tortured because of a fake love story with me is more than enough to shake my ground.

It was Finnick's turn to take my hand in his and I am surprised by the warmth it brings me. I do not shy away from it however; instead I take comfort in it. "Maybe because he believes in you Katniss, just like all the other people all throughout Panem does. Death is inevitable in Panem whether in the presence of war or not, the people know this, yet in spite of the pain and suffering they will most likely face they still choose to follow you. They know you won't be able to save everybody, in fact they know their fate is not in your hands. But maybe, they follow you not exactly to be saved Katniss, but because they want to give more meaning to their deaths, in order to save lives in the future."

I squeeze his hand as I grasp the meaning of what he said, but I do not let go, not just yet.

"But do you?" I ask, not entirely sure what made me ask him this.

Finnick raises an eyebrow, not sure either what I was asking from him.

"Do you…believe…in me?" I ask, between swallowing lumps in my throat.

Finnick's smile was dazzling, giving me a glimpse of the charming victor inside this dejected being, "I'm one of those people Katniss. I do believe in you, even before you pulled out those berries. Even before Peeta made everyone believe in you."

I was astounded; Peeta's statements of me during his interview were what made me admirable and pulling out those berries was considered as my primary act of defiance against the Capitol. These two milestones combined are what catapulted me to being the mockingjay and before that, as Haymitch put it; I was just a brooding teenager. What Finnick claims to have seen in me then completely baffles me.

"Then what made you?" unable to stop myself from blurting it out.

He is still smiling when he replies, but the sincerity in his viridian orbs makes me doubt not a single word, "Since I first saw you arrive in the Capitol Katniss, I was a mentor then. The fire in your eyes was undeniable and when you gave that little girl the burial she deserved, you proved me right."

"So you think I should be the mockingjay?"

"That is entirely up to you, regardless of what you decide, doesn't change my opinion of you." He states, cocking his head to the side nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Like what I'm trying to say Katniss, you inspire us yes, but what awaits you is not just being a picture for the people, it's a dangerous task. So you have a choice."

"Yeah right, if only Coin would hear that" I say, giving an unladylike snort.

Finnick cocks an eyebrow again in question, which makes me recount my conversation with the woman this morning. He keeps his expression placid, not giving anything away. It is only after I finish that he speaks, "Well, I think she's given you a chink in her armor."

This time it was me who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Katniss, don't you realize what she said? She outright admitted it to you that yes she doesn't like you, but to the people you are a beacon of hope. So whatever answer you give tonight, you remain untouchable to her."

For the first time since my arrival in 13 I see a light in my situation, small and flickering, but a light nonetheless and I feel hope surge in me.

"Don't downplay your importance Katniss, you are after all the person who started all these. Unintentionally maybe, but still it was what all of us needed." Finnick continued.

I realize that I am still holding his hand, and gave him a small squeeze as a sign of gratitude, "Thank you Finnick" I say with the first genuine smile I have mustered for ages; seeing the irony of the situation where I wanted to be the one to comfort him but it turns out that it is me again who was saved by him. Especially since he was even nowhere near the roster of people I considered confiding in this morning.

"Anytime girl on fire, though I too would want something in return" he said with a playful smirk plastered on his lips.

I laugh, as I let go of his hand and stand to meet Coin with a newfound strength within me, "Keep dreaming Odair" I say, oblivious to the fact that with just a few short words Finnick had effortlessly been able to cheer me up, something Gale has been trying so hard to do, but have simply been unable to lately.


	2. Chapter 2

It's still quite early when I jolt from my bed, but I know all remnants of sleep has already left. I wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead with a clammy hand and try to get a hold of my bearings. I notice that Prim and my mom are still asleep, so with a grim attempt, I try to slow my ragged breathing and calm my erratic heartbeat; not wanting to disturb their slumber. My hands find the bed sheet and fist into them as glimpses of my nightmare resurface. I shut my eyes and try to force my fear down as it threatens to engulf me when visions of Peeta being drowned, electrocuted, burned and fed off to mutts as consequence of my agreement to Coin flashes before me.

I know I should already take my leave before Prim or my mom awakens and find me in this state. With this thought, I take deep calming breaths and manage to find my strength or some semblance of it as I stand and make my way to the bathroom. After I close the door, I hastily splash water on my face, forcing my mind to register that I am awake, that those are just dreams. But once I rest my forehead on the mirror, the violent thoughts return with a vengeance as it grasps and chokes me. I know what is about to come so I clamp a hand over my mouth the same time the angry tears start to fall. I shudder and release a whimper as I sob in my hand. My knees give way and I fall to the cold tiles, the fight in me drained. Over my self-destructive state a single thought forms in my mind, that this is only the beginning. I give a silent cry as I realize the hardest form of suffering I have to face as the mockingjay: to endure, and I know that I must start now, as painful and crushing as it may feel, _I must start now_. I twist and try to stand, and somehow manage to get myself on all fours; I can feel my body trembling so I stay like this for a while, knowing that I'll just fall again if I push further. I try to think of encouraging thoughts and instantly the desire to protect Prim comes to mind. I grasp it and get myself to stand. However, it is only when Finnick's words come back to me, acting like a panacea that soothes and give me the strength to walk, albeit a little shaky and slow. I drag myself inside the shower and start to shed my clothes and once I turn it on I let the ice cold water cascade over my skin mercilessly and can only hope that it would be enough to drown my sorrows.

I have been in the cafeteria long enough before Gale finds me, huddled in the farthest corner in a pensive mood. I have just finished writing my conditions with Coin when he reaches me.

"Katniss" he says.

"What's up Gale"

"Nothing new, what's that?" he asks pointing to the paper on my hand as he sat down.

"Just a few of my conditions with Coin as the mockingjay."

"Oh so you've worked it out, may I?" he asks, reaching for the paper.

His hand is already on the roster even before I give my consent. But I do not mind, I'm still too disheartened by the day's events to bother. The first to greet me the moment I stepped out of our compartment this morning was Plutarch, babbling excitedly about a surprise for me as the mockingjay. At first I just tagged along to get it over with, knowing Plutarch he will find a way to drag me to see his surprise no matter how I try to evade it. But after descending a couple of stories and passing heavily guarded doors, my curiosity was piqued. I thought we were entering an arsenal of weaponry, since that would be the most befitting gift that will suit a soldier, and as much as I didn't want to rub it in, a high-ranked one. But nothing could have ever prepared me for the sight of my prep team, starving, gagged, bound and unconscious on the tiled floor. A heated argument ensued afterwards mainly between me and the guard assigned to the room, because even though I was too angry, I saw the shock that registered on the gamemaker's face as well as he took in the sight before him.

A snort from my right caught my attention and caused my previous thoughts to dissipate.

"Katniss, are you really sure these are the conditions you want to ask Coin in exchange for your agreement?"

"What's wrong with those?" I ask, my tone guarded and my temper still flaring.

"I know why you'd want absolution to be granted to Peeta, but why Johanna?"

"Why, do you prefer to have her killed Gale?"

"Oh right she can be an asset" Gale continued as he proceeded to scan the rest of my list unmindful of my rising tone.

"And who the hell is Annie Cresta?" he asked, meeting my eyes.

"She's Finnick's girlfriend." I answer, steel in my voice.

"The mad woman? Catnip I understand your desire to save Peeta and Johanna. But why'd you bother to save a crazy girl?"

"Because that crazy girl deserves to live Gale. "

"Hey don't be mad, I'm just stating the facts, besides crazy or not she's a victor. She's already lived a life of affluence, a hard-pressed privilege for most of us." Gale stated bitterness evident in his voice.

My hands are balled into fists even before Gale finishes his statement, my nails harshly biting into my palm, shaking on my sides. But I do not care, for it is all I can do not to slap my best friend. Growing up on the seams, I know Gale shared the same life I had before I became a victor, a life that was constantly hanging on a thin thread, with the dangers of hunger and poverty ever present on both ends. It is because of this that had brought Gale to become the acrimonious person that I know, but what surprises me is not his anger, rather who it is directed to. Before it was just always rightfully intended to the Capitol, but at this moment, it seems like he would personally give out death sentences with privileges of a person as the primary verdict.

So when I lash out at him, I do not give even the slightest attempt of masking my bitter tone "So basically, victors like me deserve to die, because we've earned it along with our wealth. Is that what you're trying to say Gale?"

"That's not what I meant Katniss." Gale snaps at me.

"Well that's what you're insinuating!" I retort bitingly.

"Look Katniss" Gale begins with a more subtle tone, clearly trying to placate me. "I don't mean it that way. I mean, of course I don't want you to die."

My eyes bulge at the harshness of his words, but I am more taken aback by the indifference he exudes as he talks to me.

"Well what about them? What difference do I have of them? Nothing Gale, because I am a victor just like them; so if you sentence them to death then you do me as well!"

"Well you're not like them Katniss"

"Well by all means, humor me" I bite back sardonically.

"You're not a freak like them"

"You think they're freaks?" I ask, my voice reaching an octave higher

"Aren't they?"

"No Gale they aren't! They only had the misfortune of being victors long enough to suffer the whims and caprices of the capitol and when they close their eyes at night they are tormented by the faces of those they killed or have been killed because of them; either way they are not freaks Gale just haunted. Like me." I answer, my voice quivering at the last part.

A part of me is thankful that Gale has the decency to lower his eyes after my tirade, but I refuse to succumb to the small flickering guilt that accompanies it, for I am still too angry and hurt at his insensitivity and when soldiers some to collect us for Coin's speech, I welcome the distraction and come with them all too willingly avoiding any furthermore chance of exchange with Gale.

Coin's back is to us when we arrive at the auditorium, having a discussion with Boggs. I approach them careful enough not to disturb their conversation and halt once I reached a respectable distance, but Bogg's cautious glance towards me alerts her of my presence. I do not mind though, for eavesdropping was not my purpose and I don't have any plans to be accused of one. Coin motions for Boggs to leave and I take it as a signal for me to proceed.

"Good morning soldier" Coin greets me customarily as she turns to face me, her perfect silver hair moving fluidly with the turn of her head.

"Good morning, I came to give this" I reply, trying to keep my tone neutral in order to give no hint of the havoc inside me as I hand her the small piece of folded paper.

Coin reaches out for it and unfolds it; I could see the slight disdain marring her features as she scans the list, obviously not pleased with my demands. But as she raises her eyes to meet mine her stoic mask is back on, leaving no single trace of the previous discomfort that crossed her face only a few seconds ago.

"I'm a bit lost, will you care to enlighten me soldier?"

"Pardon?"

"Your prep team has been harmed?" she asked. Her eyebrow cocking in impatience

"Well you held them hostage" I answer matter-of-factly

"Excuse me?"

"I saw them this morning, bound and gagged" I explain, trying to keep the accusation and offense out of my tone, for I know that with my current situation it is not advisable to raise an argument with this president.

I watched her purse her lips as she listened for my explanation, it wasn't until she raised her eyes to meet mine that she uttered a reply. "I assure you no such thing has happened."

"I saw it with my own eyes" I reply, unable to keep the edge off my voice. I see her pupils narrow into slits and brace myself for the outcome.

"Well then, I assure you that everything might have just been a product of miscommunication and will not happen again." She answered in a calculated voice.

"Then everything's alright?"

"Yes, just as it should be."

I can only nod as she gives her consent and immediately take my leave, the coldness of her voice creeping up on me. I make my way to the other side, too lost in my thoughts and unmindful of my surroundings. When a strong arm suddenly pulls me and whirls me around. Vile words are already at the tip of my tongue even before I see my assailant, but instantly sink down my throat once I get a view of who's before me.

Finnick Odair, with a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, which I can only guess is due to my previous unease.

"Well good morning to you too Odair" I say smugly, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Aaaw, don't be so cross now"

"You couldn't call my name?" I try my best to maintain the disdain in my voice, but with his disheveled hair and camera-ready smile, for some unknown reason I find myself having a hard time trying.

To my astonishment however, Finnick seems unfazed by my dour mood as an abashed smile takes its place on his features while scratching the back of his head, "I did call you Katniss, three times but you were distracted and I knew I had to catch your attention immediately" he said cocking his head sideways.

I curiously switched my gaze to the direction he was pointing at and found myself staring at a pole. Would he not have grabbed me that instant, I knew then that I would have guaranteed myself a trip to the infirmary.

"Oh" I whisper "Thanks, I guess I owe you. Again" I manage with a small smile grazing my lips.

"No problem girl on fire" Finnick said, his voice apparently dropping an octave, whilst lessening the gap between us "You don't always have to think about me though, you just have to call my name and I'll make the fantasies a reality" he finished with a wink.

For some stupid reason I feel my cheeks heat up, thankfully I regain composure in the next instant and find the reason to slap his arm, "Shut up Odair, so where you headed?" I ask, hastily trying to change the subject.

"I was headed to see the president then I saw you. Of course, having a taste for alluring women, my choice then would be obvious as you know who my feet dragged me to." He said again, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right" I say rolling my eyes as an attempt to avert my gaze from his. I was never a girl who lathered herself with praises from other people, which is why I find myself speculating why a meaningless flattery from the capitol's playboy nonetheless would have me inwardly smiling.

"I wanted to talk to her about Annie" he said lightly, yet all play gone from his tone.

"Oh, what about her?" I asked, my eyes meeting his.

"Well I just wanted to assure her safety, whatever the outcome of this war will be. I know I'm not in the place to bargain with Coin but, well...Annie deserves it." He explained sighing.

"Oh don't worry about that I got her covered. I know it's not much though, but it's a good thing she was willing to compromise somehow."

I saw the relief that flooded his features, and I can't help but feel the satisfaction from my desire to protect the girl, even if it led to a disagreement with Gale.

"Thank you Katniss" he said with a small genuine smile, his eyes alight with gratitude.

"No problem, I guess we're even then" I smile back.

"Maybe, but if you'd like me to express how deeply moved I am, I can always _show _you." He muttered his smirk back in place and I can't help but notice the mischievous glint in his eyes that seem to draw me in.

"No thanks, verbal is enough" I answer dismissingly, trying to finish the conversation.

"Wow, very naughty, I never knew the girl on fire has a taste for oral" he said winking.

"Finnick!" I exclaim, my face even without looking, I'm sure resembles a tomato.

"What? I'm just saying, look I even made you scream already, to think that I'm fully clothed right now. That's a new record even for me girl on fire."

I can feel my eyes go wide as saucers, "Oh you are so dead Odair!"

Finnick playfully raises his hands in mock surrender as he turns to leave, laughing and I can't help but laugh too as I go to the other direction.


End file.
